The halo crysis
by Leonard Church814
Summary: The Ceph had enough,they are finally on their last staw and they want the Alcatraz and any who oppose them dead,so they team up with and old friend,The Prophet of Regret who has his own demon to fight,takes place in the Halo 3 and Crysis 2 timeline,ooc out of character people


** Earth's atmosphere,Ceph carrier,**

The Ceph leader was displeased,a warrior named prophet had ruined their plans on a small island and has destroyed all Ceph units everywhere but that wasn't even what angered him the most"I see that you are not doing well."The leader of the covenant,the prophet of Regret was standing by him looking at Earth,scanning its island continent's and countries"*Ceph language*(Are you faring better?)"No,we have a demon of our own,he has diminished the rings and foiled our plans."*ceph language*(We won't win our wars Regret might as well give up.)"No,I have a solution that will benefit the both of us."*Ceph language*(And what may that be?)"We combine forces,I help you against your demon,and you help me against mine."*Ceph language*(How can I be certain that you won't stab me in the back?)"Because we have worked together before and we have always been an indestructible force."*Ceph language*(That is true but how are we going to fight them when they're so far apart?)"I have rigged a _accidental _beacon to our location,so now we must wait,we shall meet again,brother."He nodded at him,he was always a clever genius that Regret,but this maybe his best plan ever.

** UNSC frigate,Forward unto Dawn,Master Chief POV**

Regret was still out there and I have to find him,we had the Elite's on our side so we have a bigger chance at winning.I was in the armory checking my weapons,an assault rifle,battle rifle,magnum,a dual smg's,The Arbiter had his carbine and energy was doing what she does in her down time,checking over any new ways to cripple the covenant or helping out with Miranda or Lord Hood back on via video,after I was done I went to the bridge when I opened it there was nobody,just the blue glow u front indicating Cortana and Miranda's you sure?"Positive."I walked to them wanting to know what's wrong"Well tell-oh Chief your here,Cortana get the Arbiter here and call up the ship master."Whats wrong now?"I'll tell you once everyone is here."In the next 3 minutes The Arbiter Ship master and Lord Hood via comm. channel appeared" what is it?"We have seen a new series of ships that don't seem to be covenant but are somehow connected to them."Miranda put up a holographic image of the ship,it looked stange"No i can't be,he isn't despite,is he?"I looked at Arbiter who was the one who said it"What"These are the Ceph,we didn't expect Regret be too despite."Who's the ceph?"Ship-master stepped forward and typed in something and put in a flash drive of some sorts,when he was done,a kinda soldier appeared inside the armor was a jelly like figure"The Ceph and Covenant were the dominating forces of the galaxy when they met they fought for 10 years,they finally called it a truce when Regret and the Ceph leader met,they agreed to help one another in times of help,The covenant had fire power,but the Ceph had they were unstoppable ever since then,if Regret is despret he would come to the Ceph for help,same for them."You sure?"Precise."God,then were hopelessly out gunned."No,we aren't,when one is at war the other is as well,so whoever the Ceph are fighting bound to now how to kill them,or at least now how to fight them."What's that."I looked at the planet that the Ceph are orbiting"Is that-"Earth,hhhm there was bound to have something like this."Let's make a move to it,but let's take down some Ceph with us,to show were on the same side." ,pack up your going down there."Mam,shall I take Cortana?"Yes."She got her chip and we headed off.

**New York,Gould's apartment,Alcatraz POV**

I was always the silent type,but ever since today,it was permanent.I've been killing Cell all day,now I'm at Gould's friends apartment place to see what the hell is going on,there have been satellite's going dark and Gould wanted to know"Something's wrong Alcatraz,satellite's just don't disappear,man."I nodded showing that I agree"It's gotta be the Ceph,who else can it be?"I shrugged"Well until then let's-"I heard a monster of a size explosion"Oh shit!"We saw a beam appear and was just mowing down New York"Dud whoever is doing isn't Cell Ceph or even fucking human man,we gotta move!"He collected his thing and we ran to the elevator,I pushed him in a little"I'll go by elevator,you go by what you do best."It went down and I went to the window on the exit side of the building stepped back a little and charged,jumping and landig on the cement on the ground,waited a minute and re-grouped with Gould"Alright w gotta-"He stoped at the click of weapons going off"Well,well who do we got here,hello Gould,Prophet."We saw Barkclay pointing his hammer pistol at us"Barclay,your worried about us when New York is getting toasted by some unknown beam!"Well,you are our priority one object,and since we were gonna bomb New York already,this is even better."Your sick man."Barclay how many time's do I have to tell you,Prophet is wanted alive."*growl*I don't care."If so as much shoot him your being put in the brig."Fine."Ms strickland stepped forward thank was mad"Do any of you know what the hell is going on?!"Hell,no!"I shoo my head saying no,not actually saying no"Well come on you 2 are needed."Wait we're needed?"Hargeave."Oh."I stepped forward,with every gun pointed at me,I could burst out,or I could just let this go on it's course,I decided to keep going,seeing as Gould might get killed"You know this isn't Prophet."Thank god someone even said that,I was getting tired of being called Prophet"What?"This isn't Prophet,it's some navy grunt soldier."What,I stared at him"Hey,it is true."If look's could kill then mine make the beam look like a new born baby"Who is then!?"Don't knw who he is just his calls-sign,dont even know what he look's like,it's Alcatraz."Alcatraz huh,weren't you in that sub-marine that got destroyed?"I nodded"Damn,no wonder why Prophet picked you,enough Hargreave wants to talk to you."We stood in front of a computer which then turned on showing Hargreave"Ah,Alcatraz I see you know our predicament's?"I nodded"Well then you should know that New York is getting abliterated,any who I want your help,whatever you got in that suit of your must be unlocked,get to the Building I have marked on your map,let's get moving,before all that's left is some ruble."Incoming!"I turned to see some explosions behind us,and saw the worst thing in existence,more aliens,small ones with triangles on their backs a big hairy ape one a medium sized bird thing and a floating jelly-fish"I believe they are the ones mowing down new york!"Then some Ceph appeared and started shooting at us all of them.I got into cover seeing strickland and Gould doig the same"Alcatraz,it's me Hargreave watch out they use laser technology."I shit,laser beams,today I just not my day"I hate to say this,but here."Barclay tossed me a Scar with assault scope and a Gauss I started shooting turning my armor on I ran towardds the nearest Ceph and punched him hard,it fell and I started shooting it's exposed belly.I turned to see ne of the hairy chimps bring this giant staf up and bring it down I moved out the way to see it made a crater in the cement"Raaaagh,humans,I shell et you to bones!"HOLLY SHIT,it speak english"It ran towards me so I ran towards it but at the last second I slid to nock him on his face and dtarted shooting him,he didn't die so I used the Gauss,that did of them were dead except one of the litle guys"Must ruuun."I caught him before he got away,I brought him to Stricland and Gould who were eyeballing him"DON'T BRING THE DEMON!"Demon,what Demon?"THE DEMON,THE ONE WHO DESTROYED THE SACRED RING'S!"Is he talking about Prophet?"If he was then he would mistake Alcatraz for him."Wait,you don't look like other human."What other human's?"You aren't other human's we are Covenant,and we shall destory you,like may of your colonies,DIE!"He reached for 2 little blue bals and they started to glow,but before they blew up I threw him up"AAAAAAA-"*Boom*He was ignited in a blew glaze,and his bodie fell back down"Well,we know who were up against."But what the Hell just happend?"I think we just met new aliens, ,get Alcatraz and Gould over here,we'll need the,and bring the body."Yes Hargreave."We stepped onto a drop ship,and flew away.


End file.
